callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Throttle/Transcript
A transmission appears with Jonathan Irons speaking on his behalf of the attacks on San Francisco. Irons: The world is asking one question. Why did I attack the United States? The United States has had the world in a constant state of war for over a hundred years. Time and again we have seen the catastrophic results of this belligerent, militaristic policy. These wars haven't led to resolution, or peace. These wars have only led to more wars. The United States has set the agenda because they wielded the biggest stick. Well no more. This is not the beginning of a war, this is the end of all wars. The screen fades to black. A jet flies through Iraq as Mitchell starts to narrate. Mitchell: After San Francisco, the entire free world turned against Atlas. Irons entrenched himself at his headquarters in New Baghdad. All communications ceased - both sides knew what was coming. Jets roll through a air force base as some are going in air. Mitchell continues to narrate. Mitchell: Our mission was to fly with the 37th Airborne during the initial shock and awe campaign. From there we should break off and infiltrate the Atlas Command Center, taking out Irons. During his narration, Cormack and Kingpin are walking under a jet. The camera goes to Cormack's face. Mitchell: For Cormack, it was the end of a journey. He's been waiting five years for this day. Mitchell's narration stops as Kingpin speaks to Cormack. Kingpin: Last minute change of plan. You'll be flanking around the east and north covering Blue Team on their sortie over the target. Cormack: Yes sir. Guess I've got the soft option. After Cormack finishes his words, he and Kingpin walk to Mitchell and Gideon who stand at the side. Kingpin: There are no soft options on the table. I just don't want all my assets in play at once. We're only going to have one shot of getting the bastard. Cormack: That's all we'll need. Kingpin: I know it. Just stay alive. You're our star witness when we drag his ass in front of the Hague. Cormack: Looking forward to it. Kingpin: Alright, good luck. Kingpin walks away, Cormack turns to Mitchell and Gideon and shakes both of their hands. Mitchell and Gideon look at each other and nod as Mitchell starts to narrate. '' '''Mitchell:' There was nothing more to say. We all knew what had to be done. Mitchell: This was the beginning of the end...for one of us. The screen pans to Mitchell and cuts to black. Gameplay "THROTTLE" NEW BAGHDAD, IRAQ JANUARY 8, 2061 – 1000 HRS EXO TYPE ASSAULT * BOOST JUMP (ACTIVATED) * SONICS (ACTIVATED) * GRAPPLE (ACTIVATED) The mission starts with Gideon speaking as the screen is black. Gideon: Kingpin, Sentinel 2-1 approaching APC Romeo Victor Nought at Angels 5. Kingpin: Roger that. Maintain low level flight from there to New Baghdad. Kingpin out Gideon: Sentinel Flight. Fence in. Engage anything that doesn't have a Sentinel beacon. Gameplay begins (with '''Flight Controls' appear, saying you can convert) with enemy tango's come in.'' Gideon: 3 bandits ahead. 12 o'clock low. Gideon: Time to start bumping heads. The player (Mitchell) system lock on Atlas tango's; the player shoots their missiles. Gideon: One down. Tracers come in Gideon: Watch out for those tracers. Gideon: Crossing ACP3. Knox: More bandits coming over the ridge at 2 o'clock! Gideon: Tap 'em. Knox: I got this one. More fighters attack on each side as the three operatives shoot their way. Gideon: Target down! Antiaircraft comes in. Knox: Flak ahead! Gideon: Stay below it or use your blower to power past. No matter what (blower or staying below); Gideon says the same. Gideon: Mitchell. Watch that Flak! Gideon: Passing ACP4, heading to ACP5. A canyon with two crossways appears, the player has the choice. Gideon: I'll take right canyon. Knox: Taking the left. Got one. Knox: Watch your six, Mitchell. Rocks in either canyon start to crumble. Knox: Rock fall ahead! Gideon: Watch for debris! Mitchell, keep your head down. The player goes through. Knox: Watch your head, Mitchell. Afterward, the dam appears up ahead with tangos below. Knox: Approaching hydroelectric dam. Gideon: Look on for those hard points and hit 'em with your missiles. Tangos appear in the hard point when targets are assigned. Knox: Targets destroyed. Gideon: Direct hit! Watch for debris. Debris fall shortly. Gideon responds to Kingpin Gideon: Bravo Zulu. Bandits closing in on your six, Mitchell. Bandits shoot at the player. Gideon: Watch your tail, Mitchell! Kingpin: Roger Artemis 2-1, you are cleared to engage. Knox: Got one. Gideon: Target down! Knox: Bridge out ahead! Gideon: Heavy debris, evasive maneuvers! Kingpin: Be advised, 2-1, Iris will be unable to assist with recon in your AO. Gideon: Crossing ACP5 Knox: 12 o'clock, 4 bandits playing chicken. That one's mine. Knox: Got one. They're coming back around! 6 o'clock high! Gideon: Mitchell, watch your wings. Get in close and use your guns. During the battle, debris fall as Gideon responds to Kingpin. Gideon: Bravo Zulu. Knox: '5 nautical miles to the rendezvous point. '''Gideon: '''In my sights. '''Gideon: '''Stay focused. We're almost through this. ''Mitchell and the others make it out of the canyon and approach New Baghdad '''Gideon: '''Command, this is Sentinel Zero-One, on final approach to New Baghdad. '''Kingpin: Copy, Zero-One. Enemy air defense perimeter in 1.5 klicks. Gideon: '''Commencing drop sequence. '''Knox: Autopilot engaged. Mitchell, Gideon and Knox prepare their pods for deployment. They are then deployed from their fighter jets Gideon: Pod deployment successful. 1200 meters to target. Minimizing system power. Switching over to low detection. Mitchell switches his pod visors to low detection and then activities the console. A hologram appears indicating the 'AR Mission Feed". The screen goes dark. Kingpin: 'Copy, Zero-One. Your squad is off the radar. --- ''If Mitchell grapples onto a Warbird, he will bang a passenger against the side of the door and throw him out so he can enter. 'Gideon: '''Shoot the pilot! ''Mitchell kills the remaining passenger and the pilots, the Warbird starts to crash land. 'Knox: '''Get out of there Mitchell! It's going down! ''Mitchell jumps out of the Warbird before it crashes. --- Mitchell grabs a Stinger. 'Knox: '''Drone Swarm! ''The Drone Swarm flies above Mitchell and Knox and remains suspended in mid-air. '''Knox: What the hell are they doing!? Suddenly the Drone Swarm explodes, Manticore is unleashed, affecting Knox. Knox: God damn...he did it.....he fucking did it! 'Ilona: '''What's happening? '''Gideon: '''Knox is down! I need immediate MEDIVAC on my location! '''Knox: '''No, it's Manticore. We've got to pull back, get everyone out! ''Knox dies. 'Ilona: '''Why aren't we affected? '''Gideon: '''Irons engineered it to be harmless to his own troops. The three of us must have been inoculated. ''An AST starts firing at Gideon, Ilona and Mitchell. 'Gideon: '''Return fire! ''The AST successfully knocks them out. Irons is heard speaking in a transmission. Mitchell opens his eyes to see he and his companions being dragged away. 'Irons: '''Citizens of New Baghdad, hold strong. Victory is within our grasp. Look around you, and you will see our enemies fall one by one. Each and every one of you can be agents of change. Yes, we will suffer losses. We will suffer setbacks. But, make no mistake, we will win. The security that you desire, the security that you deserve, is within our grasp. But, it can only be claimed if you are willing to fight for it. Fight for it. ''Mitchell falls unconscious, as the guard grabs him as screen fades to black the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Transcripts